


Allow Me

by bandmating



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, apparently not canon compliant anymore because i've just seen the other sneak peeks, most characters only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandmating/pseuds/bandmating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec runs and arrives and should have known all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allow Me

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read the books and this is the first time I wrote Malec so I hope it doesn't feel too off. I'm just excited for the next episode! The day before in the story is the conversation we see in the promo for episode 12.
> 
> It's the shortest thing ever but I hope you enjoy!

„Alec.“

Alec snaps out of his thoughts and focuses on the situation he is in. Lydia standing before him in a pristine white dress, friends and family sat in rows behind them, staring up at the altar in anticipation. Right. Their wedding.

Lydia looks especially beautiful today. Alec has come to like her a lot, their ways of thinking similar, their interactions comfortable in their open honesty. Damn it. Why did he let it come this far?

Every time he thinks of what Magnus told him the day before he feels a powerful tugging in his stomach. He almost thought Magnus had bewitched him because of the way he feels when he is around. But then Magnus put these feelings into words the day before and told him that he felt the same. Alec almost broke that very moment.

But he was never one to make quick decisions. It is just now, after a sleepless night of seeing Magnus in all his splendour and wisdom behind his eyelids, feeling his eardrums thrum with the memory of his confession and his heart thump from the rush of emotions, that Alec decides.

“I’m sorry, Lydia.”, his voice is quiet but stable.

She looks at him with wide eyes but realisation comes quickly. He really is sorry. He knows there were never feelings involved in their decision but she doesn’t deserve this. Not again.

He pulls his eyes away from the hurt in hers and finds Jace’s in the crowd. He knows Jace heard what he said because his eyebrows are furrowed. But he’s smiling and jerking his head towards the exit, already making to stand and diffuse the following tumult. Alec feels relieved their bond is still somewhat there. Something to work on.

He takes off down the aisle. He hears his mother shout his name but Izzy is the first to get up. She stares at him in half-wonder, half-satisfaction. As she rushes past him and towards Lydia, she gives him a nod and touches his arm reassuringly. She will handle it. After her trial, she struck up a careful friendship with Lydia. Alec feels better knowing he’s not leaving Lydia without support.

He is out of the institute in a few seconds. If only Simon didn’t have super speed now; he would steal his stupid flashy van. He almost misses the mundane Simon sometimes. His ignorant perspective on the madness that is a shadowhunter’s life was quite refreshing. Now he’s also part of the madness.

Running through the streets of Brooklyn, Alec has never been more thankful for glamour. He really doesn’t need to end up on twitter as the fleeing groom in a white tuxedo.

The entrance to Magnus’ lair is not secured. Carelessness or... hope?

The warlock is sitting in what Alec thinks to be his favourite armchair. His hair isn’t styled, resting over his forehead in fluffy locks, and there is only a faint smear of glitter along his cheekbones. He’s fingering his rings, turning them, putting them on this finger, then that.

Alec knows he knows he’s there. Magnus knows he knows. Alec leans against the pillar in the room and regains his breath. Neither of them moves to speak first. 

Alec suddenly feels stupid, showing up in a great rush. But he is sure of his feelings and he is sure of Magnus’ feelings. He is sure.

“I’m sorry.”, he manages to croak out and realises he’s never apologised twice in a day before. He usually doesn’t have to.

Magnus is out of his chair and standing closely before him in one swift movement. He searches Alec’s unwavering eyes. “You let it go this far, I thought...”, his eyes flicker to Alec’s lips and then he takes a step back to let his gaze roam over Alec’s figure. He pulls one eyebrow up. “I suddenly feel so underdressed.”

He raises his hands and loosens Alec’s black bowtie. “I’m never underdressed.” As his hands wander down Alec’s torso to open the buttons of his tuxedo, Alec catches them.

“Magnus.” Alec holds Magnus’ hands between his and lets them rest against his chest. His voice is merely more than a whisper but they’re standing so close, so close... “Please listen.” Alec’s eyes flicker over Magnus’ face as the High Warlock looks at him with a blank expression.

“I am truly sorry. I put Lydia through this, I put you through this”- Magnus’ polished fingertips dig into his chest. “You suffered the most.”, he murmurs.

Alec smiles softly and squeezes his hands. “I told you to listen.”

Magnus huffs: “Go on then.” and presses his lips together.

Alec lets himself stare at Magnus’ mouth for a second too long and suddenly can’t remember what he was going to say. “I just- I should listen to the High Warlock of Brooklyn more often. And more quickly.”

Magnus grins. “Anything else you would like to tell me?”

Alec takes a deep breath. “I don’t... I can’t-“

“How are you feeling?”, Magnus inquires, and he looks more concerned than anything else. He shuffles a little closer so that Alec is pressed between the pillar and Magnus’ body.

“Stupid.”, Alec frowns. “And also, never better. I have never felt better in my entire life, right here, right now. Not even when Izzy and I held Max for the first time or when I went on my first mission or when I had my parabatai ceremony. I think-“ Alec slumps forward and lets his forehead rest against Magnus’. “I think this is the happiest moment of my life.”

“So far.” Alec can feel Magnus warm breath on his face. “Allow me to change that.”

Magnus pulls his hands free and clasps them behind Alec’s neck. “Allow me.” He breathes once again and Alec realises he’s asking for permission. He nods.

Magnus closes the little space between them and seals Alec’s lips with a kiss.


End file.
